Winter Dream and The Biggest Fear
by Senashin0817
Summary: OFFICIALLY DEBUT Pernah dengar peri mimpi? Kekuatan mimpi seorang anak penentu chimchim, peri mimpi untuk membelah mimpi buruk kawannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masalalunya. Ia telah bertekad untuk membenci rembulan yang mengutusnya. FF absurd, don't like don't read. You in Yoonmin area.. . Yoontop! Jimbot! No BASH


Author : Senashin0817

Cast : Bangtan, Got7 and others

Pair : Yoonmin ( Not MinYoon)

Genre : Jangan tanya, aku juga gatau gimana nentuin genre

WARNING

boyxboy, fantasy, Rada ngayal, Top! Yoon bot! Jims , jangan lupa RnR yaaaa, don't like don't read, makanya dipojokan ada logo close. . . . . .

TEASER

Permainan petak umpet hanya bertahan beberapa jam. Selagi Ji eun menyuarakan dengan keras keluhannya terus menjadi penjaga dibanding gilirannya untuk bersembunyi.

"Astaga Ji! kau tidak lihat?! kau baru saja memulai permainan dan mengakhirinya dalam waktu singkat! " Lantas mereka memasang wajah seperti hampir marah melihat jieun hanya berdiri polos tanpa ada niatan kembali pada posisi berjaganya. Ups... sepertinya akan ada pertengkaran disini

BRUKK

aku sungguh tidak menebak saat itu. Itulah kali pertama mereka mendorong jieun dan hampir membuatnya menangis keras. kekuatan yang tidak pernah gagal membuatku lemah seperti saat ini. Aku memilih terbang ke atas dan menutupi wajahku,

ugh... bahkan suaranya masih bisa berdenging dalam gendang telingaku, dan seketika tubuhku lenyap dari lapangan berukuran tiga belas meter itu. Hal yang paling kusukai. Aku bisa terbang, aku bisa menghilang. menjauh dari kelemahanku, meski kelemahan tetap kurasakan sejauh apapun aku menghindar.

Ternyata kabar burukku belum , aku hanya menghindar dari satu masalah, tentu saja di dunia ini tak mungkin hanya ada satu masalah yang akan kuhadapi. Diiringi sorakan ramai melolong, pandanganku menajam melihat Sarang berlarian terburu. Ia bertahan terus berlari selama beberapa menit, nafasnya mulai menipis, tapi masih memaksa berlari meski sudah tidak secepat sebelumnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalanan, langkah kecilnya memburu dan tak luput berulamg kali hampir tumbang karna bersinggungan dengan orang-orang yang tidak lebih kecil darinya. kenapa pula aku harus selalu berhubungan dengan tangisan dan patah hati, dan baru kusadari detik bandul jam besar tengah kota sudah menunjukkan waktuhampir petang. Astaga! Aku harus segera bersiap. Mungkin sarang bisa menjadi pekerjaan pertamaku.

"Sarang... ! Sudah mandi belum? Cepat minum susu dan bergegaslah tidur!"

Sial, aku tertidur. Kalau saja semilir sejuk angin tidak menerpa wajahku sambil duduk di daun jendela kamar sarang, mungkin aku bisa lebih dulu mengerjakan pekerjaan lain.

Suara derit ranjang terdengar pelan. Aku tahu, sarang sudah bersiap tidur sambil bsrgulung dalam selimutnya.

"Astaga! Sarang... Kenapa jendelanya tidak ditutup?!"

Guntur mendadak menyambar keras sekali, membuatku terperanjat, mendongak ke atas meski tidak mengurungkan arah terbangku masuk ke dalam kamar sarang yang kini sudah tertidur. Petir terlihat sangat terang sebelumnya, hujan deras mulai disertai angin kencang, membuat daun jendela kamar sarang kini berderit karena tertutup walau masih terhempas angin.

"Hai sarang... " sapaku pada sarang pelan,

Tentu dia tidak menjawab, terus bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebal dan mulai terlihat gelisah.

Pekerjaanku dimulai...

Tatapanku fokus menatap sarang lamat-lamat. "Mimpi indahlah, kuda poni dan pengeran es yang tampan akan menemuimu." Dengan gerakan lembut, bibirku mulai bergumam beberapa kata halus. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum cahaya keemasan terang merambat perlahan. Dari jemari telunjukku perlahan menyentuh kening sarang, dan kemudian mengelilingi sekeliling sarang.

Petir kembali menyambar terang, meski cahaya keemasan kini lebih dominan memenuhi ruang kamar sarang. Aku menghela napas panjang, cahaya itu kini sudah bergerak sendiri tanpa bimbinganku. Aku melangkah malas, mencari lokasi lain yang harus kukerjakan.

Tentu saja, karena aku peri mimpi.

Persis jam besar kota menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, aku sudah selesai dalam pekerjaan harianku. Aku membawa sejuta rasa letih ke taman luas sisi kota. Jalanan seoul terlihat menyilaukan karena padatnya kendaraan, suara klakson dan asap bergabung dalam kesibukan malam di kota besar. Berlandai di atas ranting pohon oak besar berusaha menatap bulan tanpa halangan. Sembari menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa lembut wajahku bergantian.

"Sampai seratus tahun ini, aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau memutuskan diriku menjadi peri mimpi?"

suasana berubah dalam diam. Hanya terdengar gema rembulan yang masuk ke dalam gendang pendengaranku. Tidak lain, hanya diriku yang akan mendengar suara sang lunar diatas malam. Tapi apa, bulan tetap tidak menjawab, seperti hanya diam mengawasi setiap gerakan yang kulakukan. Tetap diam.

"ASTAGA! Ini sungguh menarik, kau terus mengomeliku dengan kata-kata bodoh dan membuatku muak, tapi apa?! Bahkan pertanyaan sederhanapun tidak kau jawab." sosok bulan menatapku seolah tertawa "Kau diam saja! Aku muak, dan berhenti membuatku pusing."

Aku yang tidak memperhatikan dari arah sekitar menelan ludah, baru menyadari sesuatu. Di bawah pohon, taehyung menatapku bingung, rambut pirangnya sudah berubah menjadi kecoklatan. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian gelap, itu artinya ia barusaja selesai dengan pekerjaannya

"Oh ya? Kau muak denganku? Kau bilang bertanya, bertanya apa? " sosok taehyung itu kemudian terkekeh pelan "Sebaiknya kau turun dan temani aku, daripada memarahi bulan yang tidak bersalah. Bukankah kamu sendiri yang menyebalkan, yang meninggalkanku semalam dan memutuskan pergi ke tempat tinggal jin hyung? "

Taehyung kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih atau meminta maaf, aku yang naik. " ujarnya santai, sebelum akhirnya melompat dan berdiri disebelahku, diatas ranting oak yang lebih kecil tanpa mematahkannya.

Aku tertawa, buru-buru melompat ke bawah pohon tempatku bersandar tadinya. "Aku sedang menunggumu kok, asal kau bergerak cepat!"

Taehyung membenarkan tasnya di bahu, berseru riang "Peri Khayal tak akan mampu melawan peri titisan dewa... "

Aku menggeleng, menunjukkan kotak hitam dari dalam tasku, kotak hitam taehyung.

"Jimin... Kau... " aku tertawa senang, kemudian mengepakkan sayap selebar mungkin dan terbang menjauhi taehyung cepat. Langit sudah terlihat terang, jalan angkasa yang kutempuh terlihat bersih, sehingga arah pandangku menjangkauh sepanjang cakrawala malam amat indah ditemani bintang dan rembulan.

"Jimin! Kembalikan kontakku! "

Kami akhirnya terbang mengelilingi langit sekitaran tengah kota, menuruni beberapa awan yang memadat, melewati deretan awan tipis dan menembusnya. Sekujur tubuh kami mulai basah, tentu saja karena awan tidak lain adalah air. Mungkin jika hoseok hyung tahu dia akan marah karena kami merusak awan-awan.

Aku memperhatikan dataran tanah sekilas, melihat benderang lampu sudah mulai berkurang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, pantas saja. Kemudian aku beralih melihat ke belakang, semua terasa sepi, tidak terlihat siapa-siapa di belakang mengejarku, kemana taehyung? Lajuku berkurang perlahan. Hingga posisiku kini hanya berdiri di tengah langit, kedua sayapku mulai lembab menjadi sedikit berat untuk bergerak dalam posisi tanpa melaju.

"Awas! "

Aku reflek menoleh. Belum genap mencerna keadaan apa yang terjadi, terdengar suara guntur dari atas langit. Beberapa saat sebelum taehyung mendorongku, dan semua menjadi gelap.

TBC

A/N :

Haiii sena kembali wahahaha

Dan memutuskan akan debut dengan ff ini, maafkan bloodshot terpaksa berhenti, laptop saya filenya lenyap semua... Padahal tinggal nulis end :)

Jadilah ff ini yg dulu cuma jd file kini aku coba update, apakah aku jadi debut dengan ini atau tidak tergantung antusiasme readers yaaa,

Teruntuk keluarga saya di Yoonmin Babies, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan semangat menulis sayaaaa

Ok... Saya tunggu riviews kalian, ga muluk kok aku... Ini memang ff absurd yg pernah ada, dan genre ini aku baru pertama buat, jadi masih kurang feel, kasih masukan akan aju bahagia kok... Dah lama ga nulis jariku kaku semuaa. Moga dalam waktu dekat aku ada waktu luang untuk update cepat... Ditunggu yaaaa

Best regard

SENA


End file.
